4.4 Update
UberStrike v4.4 Update In lieu of the rapid development of UberStrike, CMUNE has decided that UberStrike would need an update, and true enough, on June 27, UberStrike v4.4.0 went live. This page is solely dedicated to guiding you through what exactly changed in UberStrike, and how it might affect UberStirke in the future. Main Changes Security and User-Friendliness We carefully listened to the community's feedback and worked out solutions to bring you a safer and friendlier environment to play in. We used the time we had to patch a great amount of collider exploits, and to tighten up our security measures. Visual Flow: Mastering the Lighting and Vegetation '''In UberStrike 4.4, we brought a whole lot of incredible lucidness and glow. Due to the advanced visual effects, you get a better perspective of your environment and a more sophisticated visual experience. Thanks to the renovated vegetation and lighting, we gained brand new, redesigned structures for the maps. The captivating colorful schemes will lead you to explore every corner of the maps you knew and loved! '''Faster loading Thanks to the dynamic loadout feature you don't have to wait as long for things to load! How does it works? Once you try to equip an item or enter the game with it, you will see a green glow indicating that loading is in progress. BEFORE all items have been loading at the start of the game which took some time. NOW, you enter the game immediately and items you use load dynamically! Something nice for our friends For our hard working Moderators and QAs, we prepared new lobby/in-game colours.You can recognize them now by following colors: Admins -''' garnet''' Senior Moderators - citrine Senior QAs -''' ruby''' Moderators - tiger's eye QAs - amethyst See the list of Moderators and QAs Detailed Changelog Features *Item Asset bundles are now dynamically downloaded *smaller downloads, faster loading times & performance improvements! *New leaderboards *UX & UI tweaks to game & server screens *Holos can now be tried in the shop *New in-game/lobby colors for Moderators & QA testers Improvements *Multiple security updates against account spoofing *In-game chat system now more robust on Mac *Audio changes to hit sounds, end of round, game launch & level up *Several tweaks & small fixes to clan system *Animation improvements when purchasing points & credits *Explore Maps scrollbars now appear consistently *AP & Defense Bonus text positioning in the shop now improved *Item icon backgrounds now consistent *‘Try’ in shop now guarantees selected weapon is equipped first *UI elements no longer misaligned on end of round screen *Clan Leaders can now request to add moderators, QA testers & admins to their clan *Expanded video quality options Fixes *Projectiles now spawn immediately relative to weapon when fired *Explosive grenades no longer invisible to remote players *Crouch/jump combo’s can no longer be used to break colliders *Group invites now show in outgoing invites *Fixed error ‘Unknown’ issue with Name Change *Quick Item HUD would sometimes not appear *Maximum full screen FPS no longer 20 on Mac *Clan & avatar info now updates after using name change - Improved security via auth token calls Sidenotes Reminder: as stated before along with 4.4. release we are sunsetting UberStrike HD for Mac & Windows. Sunsetting of UberStrike on Android will follow soon. Read more @ http://uberstrike.com/sunset.